


Your heart's desire

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: An akuma forces people to look for their heart's desire. Out of Adrien and Marinette, only one is surprised that it leads them to each other. But the surprises don't end there.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 37
Kudos: 256





	Your heart's desire

**Author's Note:**

> I needed an excuse to write hugs and purrs and happy fluff! Here is the result!

_ One foot in front of the other, keep going, _ Marinette thought, as she walked through the people milling around, each of them held by an invisible string to something they longed for with all their being. 

She had to resist the pull she felt, shouldn’t think of Adrien at all cost. She had to find a place to transform and go deal with the akuma. But it was so hard, because she could barely bring herself to move. She needed him, she would do anything to feel…

A hand grabbed her and pulled her into an empty classroom. She expected her body to prepare for flight, to fight back. Instead, she felt herself relax for the first time since she’d gotten hit by the akuma. It was that instant calm, the inexplicable comfort she felt, that told her who the person there with her was even before she turned around. 

“Adrien,” she whispered, looking up at him. This was not good. She’d had to fight before to resist him, now with him so close it was almost impossible.

“I have a problem, Marinette,” he said, his words at odds with the peaceful expression on his face. He had a problem? No, she was the one with the problem since she had to find a way out of there without making him suspicious. Why was he looking for her anyway?

“What is it?” She said. 

“The akuma hit me,” he said. Oh. Did he need her help to find someone else? “Now I can’t stay away from you.” 

She blinked, her heart rate up a notch again. Did he mean what she thought he meant?

“Why?” she asked, because it wasn’t possible. It couldn’t be that the akuma’s power bound him to her, right? Why would it?

“Because apparently the thing I want the most is to keep you safe,” he said with an apologetic smile. 

Her? Out of all the things in the world, all the people, his deepest desire was to protect her? Wow. She knew this didn’t necessarily mean that he felt about her the same way she felt about him, but still, this was a lot. 

But it wouldn’t help her problem if she couldn’t get rid of him! Which would be even more difficult than what she’d expected before. 

“Oh, wow. I’m flattered,” she said, trying to resist that final urge now that he was so close.

“I know it’s not convenient. You probably have somewhere else to go. Wait, were you hit?” He asked, looking at her curiously. She could only nod, she didn’t trust her voice.

“But you don’t look in a frenzy to get to your heart’s desire,” he said, clearly confused.

“Because it’s right here,” she whispered. His eyes widened just before she finally surrendered to the compulsion inside of her and threw her arms around him. When her head fell on his shoulder and she felt his heartbeat close to her ear, she felt that peace, this time even stronger, wash over her. She needed to be there.

Marinette hadn’t expected that the simple desire to be in Adrien’s arms again would lead to so much trouble. A part of her was in heaven, but in her head, a panicked voice was screaming at her to get out. She needed to fight this, somehow.

“Oh,” Adrien said in her ear, his arms closing around her as well. “Wow.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, feeling her cheeks warm up. 

“I wouldn’t mind normally, exactly the opposite, I’m honoured,” he said, his voice adding to the soothing effect of his embrace. “But I need to go,” he said. 

She looked up at him in surprise. She knew she had to go, that she’d have to think of an excuse. But why did he? 

“Where?” She asked. He seemed to fight with himself for a second, then sighed in defeat.

“Ladybug needs me,” he whispered, his eyes pleading for understanding. Her heart stopped. There was only one reason he would fight so hard to get out of there. It was clear it was his duty and loyalty to her that drove him. 

Even the magic making her crave his touch and giving her unrivalled pleasure when she got it didn’t hold a candle to what she felt when she realised it was him. He was Chat. Her Chat was Adrien. And she was in his arms!

“Oh, kitty, I really need you,” she whispered. His face transformed instantly. 

“M’lady?” He said, his voice full of adoration that made her heart melt.

“I guess we’re luckier than we thought since we don’t need to be apart to do our job,” she grinned. She wanted to tell him so many things, but they had to wait until they dealt with the akuma.

“Are you two ready?” a voice said suddenly and they sprang apart. But it was only the kwamis. 

“I guess we are,” Adrien said, smiling at her. 

She transformed first and the look in his eyes as he took her in was almost too much. 

“Wow. I can’t believe I get to see this,” he said, voice full of awe.

“Your turn,” she giggled. In a second he was no longer just Adrien, but Chat too. Her heart felt so full all of a sudden that she thought she wouldn’t be able to handle it. She hugged him tightly, and while happy that for now the akuma’s magic was a ready excuse she had for doing this, she didn’t use it. 

“I’m so happy,” she admitted and he held her even tighter.

“Let’s go,” he said. 

“We have to be careful not to get hit again. We were lucky once, but what if we have to fight something else now?” She said as they set off to look for the akuma. 

“I’m not worried,” he said with a smile that looked a little sad. Before she could ask what he meant, the akuma ambushed them.

“Let’s see how you fight this,” the little girl in a colourful dress said as her magic dust settled over them. Of course it would be a child, probably mad at not getting what she wanted the most, and the power reminded Marinette of Sandboy, but it was in a way the opposite.

“Shoot,” she said, feeling a new kind of control settle over her, just as the akuma disappeared from sight. It was clear that she wasn’t as easy to control by Hawk Moth, since she didn’t attack them immediately. “What do we do now?” She asked, looking around.

“I’m fine,” Adrien said, although his voice sounded a little strained. 

“What is it?” She asked, while trying to determine the strange feelings coursing through her. She hadn’t known what to expect when the akuma hit her. But it was a surprise to find that the person who she needed almost painfully now was still in front of her. It was hard to wrap her head around that while wondering what Chat felt.

“It’s something I’ve resisted doing for so long, I can manage now as well,” he said. But his hands were balled at his sides and he was clearly fighting something. Before she could ask more though, she watched mesmerised as her hand moved on its own, her fingers digging into his hair and making her sigh in relief.

“What are you…” Adrien started saying, but his whole posture changed when her fingers found the right spot to scratch, making him lean into her touch. She smiled, not only because the magic was making her do this. 

When the purred filled the air between them, she felt that peace settle over her again. It had been surprisingly easy, she thought with relief.

“Ah,” Adrien said, his voice barely heard above the purr. “Not that I mind, but why?” he asked.

“Apparently my biggest desire is to make you happy,” she said, smiling warmly at him. “So as long as you’re within reach, I don’t think fighting will be a problem.”

“Wow,” he said, but it was clear he found it hard to think clearly while her fingers remained at work. She laughed, letting him go. It left a tingling feeling in her when she was no longer touching him, but it was not unbearable. 

“What did you mean earlier though? What’s yours?” She asked. His eyes clouded over. 

“I- I’m fine, I can deal with this,” he said. She could see the magic working on him. But instead of pulling him away from her, it was as if he was leaning towards her. It hit her suddenly. Of course. She’d been so stupid not to realise immediately.

“It’s me,” she sighed happily. “What can I do to help?” 

“Nothing,” he said far too quickly, trying to look away, but his eyes moved of their own accord. He was watching her lips. She felt her blood run hotter under his gaze. _Ah._

“You want to kiss me?” she whispered. The words alone made him slump in defeat.

“Oh God, yes,” he admitted. 

“But that’s easy,” she said with a grin. “Come here.”

“You don’t have to do it,” he said, but he still leaned towards her. 

“I want to,” she said. “Do you think it was a coincidence that out of all people out there, my biggest desire was to hug you?” 

“You mean…?” He asked, eyes wide as he moved even closer.

“Just kiss me,” she said, her lips already against his. She felt the way he relaxed against her when he surrendered to the magic. But it had almost the same effect on her. She’d thought that making him purr would be enough, but of course she felt how happy her kiss made him and this in return filled her heart with peace. 

She didn’t think anything could match the feeling of his lips on hers, soft and sweet and so gentle. She was sure that even without the magic’s effect, she’d find it hard to separate from him. But now it felt close to impossible.

Eventually, they managed to do it. 

“Ok, we really need to get that akuma,” she said, while trying to catch her breath. Adrien had such a dazed look on his face that she giggled. He looked like a smitten kitten.

“Um, ok,” he said, shaking his head, his smile a little embarrassed. 

“More later, kitty,” she promised and his smile transformed into a grin.

“You lead the way, m’lady,” he said, taking her hand. 

She had a feeling they’d had no trouble getting this done in no time.


End file.
